People with light fixtures at times replace one or more of these fixtures. Replacing a light fixture often requires decoupling the old fixture both mechanically and electrically and coupling the new fixture both mechanically and electrically in the area that the fixture will be positioned. In addition, a new installation of a light fixture into a vacant receptacle (e.g., a covered and unused junction box in a ceiling for a ceiling fan and/or light source) requires electrical and mechanical work.
Many consumers are not comfortable with personally handling electrical issues, which can result in them putting off installation and/or replacement of the fixture or having to wait and hire an experienced electrician to help them with the new installation and/or replacement. Replacement of the fixture can also entail painting or repairing a wall or other surface that the replacement fixture is being coupled to and can result in other additional expenses. In addition, many light fixtures use lighting technologies that are not as efficient and/or effective as light-emitting diode (LED)-based lighting systems.